iOn the Roof Top
by PinkFanF
Summary: What happens when Freddie finds Sam on his roof top? SEDDIE
1. iOn The Roof Top

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly…If I did, iLost My Mind would be airing next week ;)**

It was a Friday night; Freddie was in his bed, under the covers, sitting up with his laptop in his lap. For the past week, every night at 11pm, he would always here someone climbing up this fire escape. He didn't really know why or where that person was headed, but it's been happening for 3 days now. It was three minutes before 11pm where he decided to see if he could find that mystery person. Freddie got out of his bed (He was wearing jeans and a Penny tee,) and walked over to the fire escape, behind the window. He looked at his watch which said, 10:59pm. Then he started to hear something. He stepped out of his window, onto the fire escape and looked up. He saw a foot stepping onto the roof on the building. Freddie began to climb up the fire escape and up to the roof top. But when he got up there, he found someone unexpected sitting with their knees in there chest, looking up at the stars, by the edge of the roof. It was Sam.

'Why was she up there?' he thought. Then he began to slowly, but quietly walk towards her.

**Freddie's POV**

"Hey" I said, not trying to scare Sam.

"Go away, Freddork" She said not even looking back at me.

"What are you doing up here? On _my_ roof top?"

"…nothing"

"You looking at the stars?" I started to slowly walk towards her.

"…ya" I then sat down next to her on her right, tucking my knees into my chest.

"I like to be here alone…being somewhere where no one else can find me…" She was talking in her soft voice, which I prefer instead of her aggressive tone.

"…mmm…How long have you been coming up here?"

"…For about a week now…"

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Sam."

"Because I'm try'n think!"

"About…?"

"Nothing you need to know about…" She trailed off.

"And why is that?"

"It's my own business. Not yours, nub."

"…Uh, You can go to Carly's instead of sitting up here. Just go talk to her!"

"…I uh, can't"

"And why is that."

"Well, uh…"

"Yes?" I said being amused.

"Benson, can't you just leave. It's nothing that you'd care about."

"How do you know that? You can tell me Sam…I'm not gonna post it online." I smirked.

"Nub, you really think I'm gonna tell _you_!" Sam said sarcastically.

"Then give me one good reason why not."

"Because it's about you!" Oh God, this can't be good…I think.

"…" I stared blankly at her.

"Ya, thought so…"

"W-what about me?" I said stumbling

"It's, uh…not _about _you…"

"Then what is it?" With that I turned to face her.

"Um, it's about something…we, uh…_did_." And when she said that she looked down; without a chance of looking at me.

"W-what did we do, Sam?" What did we do? We fought, gotten smoothies, watched movies, did iCarly, we…k-kis-sed…wait, was she thinking about _that_?

"We…uh-"

"-Kissed?" I said cutting her of. Then she gave me a face like 'Yep…that's it…' without even looking at me.

"Uh, Sam?"

"What" She said emphasizing the 'T'.

"What if I said that I dread doing iCarly with you and wish it was only Carly?" Then she looked up at me in a millisecond. There was so many emotions on the girls face…Angry, sad, disappointed, stab-y, etc.

"w-w-wha-"

"-But what if I said the best part of my day was doing iCarly with you, even when you insult me and almost kill me every day?" I said cutting her off.

Now she had a softer look on her face, full of thought and confusion. And her face said 'What the?'

"What are you trying to-"

"Sam, if that kiss was just to get it over with and you still hate me, then why are you sitting up here thinking about it?"

"None of your business." She said turning aside

"Sam, yes it is."

"What do you want me to say; that I like you?" She turned to face me. "Then fine, I do like you, happy!"

I just looked at her. She liked me? But she always said she hated me.

"Why haven't you ever told me?"

"Yes, why haven't I ever told you; because everyone, whenever they like someone, they just go up to them and say 'Hey, I like you!'. Dork."

"Seriously Sam, why?"

"Lets see, umm, oh yes! Does this sound like anyone you know? 'Oh Carly I love you; Oh Carly, please be my girlfriend;' Carly this, Carly that. And you wonder why I haven't told you?"

"Sam, I don't like Carly anymore, promise."

"Well, it doesn't matter anyways. And I'm not expecting you to like me back so." Then she looked down at her watch. Since when did she have a watch? "It's 11:27pm, See you…"

"Tomorrow for iCarly."

"…Maybe…" She said getting up and looking down.

"What do you mean 'maybe'." I said getting up to follow her.

"Uh, bye!" She said with an annoyed tone.

"No!" I said grabbing her right wrist.

"Beeenson..…If you don't let go of me I _will _throw you off this-"

Then I cut her off by kissing her.

**Sam's POV**

Ooooohh my God, Freddie is kissing me. Why? No clue. Did I mind? Not. At. All. Wait, how long has he been kissing me? 7 seconds? Sure, lets go with that. I reeeeally don't wanna pull back. I've been wanting him to kiss me again for two years. I guess I should…uggh. Fine, I did…What am I supposed to say? All we are doing is staring at each other. God those chocolate eyes are making me all mushy, gushy, girly inside. By the way he's still holding on to and my wrist… He's hand is warm…uggh, Sam! Snap out of it! See what I mean; He makes me all girly inside. He is the _only _person that if he does that to me, I won't kill him.

"…This is so weird. I'm not supposed to like you."

"Apparently you do." He said looking up at me.

"I guess… Freddie, have you ever been in love with someone?"

"uh…ya, I have"

"…How do you know you're in love with someone? Like, are you supposed to feel all…sick to your stomach when you're with them…and feel sparks when you kiss them?"

"Ya, at least I think so…"

"Freddie, who were you in love with?"

"…" He is looking down with his hands with his pockets.

"Freddie, tell me." I need to know who he was in love with! I can't stand it!

"…I'm in love with someone _now_, not _was_…" Yep, he just ripped my heart out.

"O-oh…Who-o is she-e?" I said stumbling. Great, I'm crying…_Thanks_ Benson.

"Her name is Sam…She has blond hair, sky blue eyes, and is in love with bacon." Freddie said looking up at me. Then I started to have a sense of hope in my eyes. God his eyes or making me melt.

"Your-r in lo-ove with me-e?" He's in love with me?

"Ya, I am." He said smiling and grabbing my hands. My stomach now has butterflies in it and there is a spark going throw my arms.

"How do I know you're not lying?" This is to good to be true…

"You can trust me, Sam…or-" Then he kisses me…Oh trust me, I'm kissing back. He's putting his right arm on my waist and his left hand is in mine. Why am I not moving? Well, oh I don't know-I'm in shock dude! The love of my life is kissing me!...So, I love Freddie…Freddie loves me. Mama could get use to this. Now he's pulling back…man. I guess 10 seconds is fine.

"Okay, I believe you." I said with a smile and looking up at him.

"Good." He said smiling back, placing his forehead on mine.

* * *

><p>How's you like it! It's was origanally supposed to be a one shot but I can make it a two shot ;) Review and tell me what you think and want!<p>

Love always =)


	2. Author's Note

Okay so I decided to leave this as a one-shot. I think it's better that way. I have other story ideas that I might just wanna write. Also, If you have any ideas for me, I can write them if it is in my genre'. Thanks for reading this and stay tuned for more of my stories!

P.S. iLost My Mind is airing August 3rd!


End file.
